<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровопускание by Thexalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877675">Кровопускание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux'>Thexalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tyranny (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бледен Марк такого, конечно же, не допустит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровопускание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Для fandom Pillars of Tyranny 2018<br/>2. Вершитель — беззаконник<br/>3. Таймлайн завоеваний<br/>4. Перевод обращения не соответствует официальной русской локализации<br/>5. Медицинские и токсикологические допущения</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О, я вижу, удача наконец оставила тебя, мальчик.</p>
<p>Голос — выше, чем у Адъюдикатора Тунона, но Хирон все равно узнал бы его везде, — раздался из темноты, но это была отнюдь не привычная темнота Архонта Теней, это была темная жидкая пелена на глазах Хирона, и, может, именно от этой пелены ему и почудилась удрученность в голосе Архонта.</p>
<p>— Хотя ты до того рассеян, что мне даже не жаль тебя, — веселый смешок. — Опрометчиво было с твоей стороны позволить себя ранить.</p>
<p>Хирон растянул губы в кривой усмешке, но не издал ни звука. В горле пересохло. Он надеялся, что Архонт Теней здесь для того, чтобы великодушно его добить в память о старом и добром знакомстве.</p>
<p>Он вспомнил короткий неглубокий порез — очевидно, отравленным лезвием — и действительно испытал досаду. В самом деле, недальновидно и опрометчиво.</p>
<p>— Адъюдикатор расстроится, — подначил Бледен Марк, но Хирону не хватило сил ни ответить, ни самодовольно оскалиться; в животе только вдруг слабо закололо, не иначе как от смертной тоски.</p>
<p>— Жалкое зрелище, — теперь голос Архонта точно звучал удрученно и разочарованно. Возразить было нечего, но Хирон даже согласиться вслух не мог, до того сухость пережала глотку.</p>
<p>Он почувствовал холодное острое прикосновение у тазовой кости и почти тут же — вспыхнувшее вслед за коротким давлением тепло в середине бедра. Новую рану как будто пекло изнутри, и свежая кровь тут же смочила грубую ткань штанов.</p>
<p>— Убью тебя как-нибудь потом, — добавил Бледен Марк и исчез. По крайней мере, Хирон больше не чувствовал его присутствия. Он только выругался про себя: помутнение от яда скоро сменится помутнением от кровопотери, и это было ничем не лучше. Хирон завозился и привстал на локтях. Раз его не убьют быстро, то нужно перевязать ногу, чтобы не истечь кровью.</p>
<p>А Бледена Марка он обязательно отблагодарит при случае. Когда-нибудь потом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>